


You & I (Sequel to Monsters)

by DizzyPixi13



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 20:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyPixi13/pseuds/DizzyPixi13
Summary: Sequel to Monsters





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Monsters

           My eyes fluttered open. All I could feel was the emptiness of my stomach.  I realized I was wrapped in a couple layers of blankets so I made my way out.  Once I was free I stretched, popping my back in several places.  I let out a loud yawn that had a growl at the end of it.  I looked around, seeing if Pennywise had woken up yet.  I ran my hand through my hair and felt it was a mess. Slowly, I ran my hand back through. As my hand went over it, it smoothed back out to how it was years ago.

           “Much better.”  I looked at my hand. “This makes things so much easier.”  I giggled and fell back into the pile of blankets.  I felt something move around from underneath and soon Pennywise popped out.

           “Hm.  Guess since there’s two of us now we don’t have to sleep as long.”  He sat up, his orange hair a mess.

           “Pennywise I’m hungry.” I looked up at him and he laughed.

           “For the first few hunts I want you to just observe the human.  Read them.  Learn the basics.”  He stood up, helping me up as well. “You need to look less human as well.  Why not match me?”  He gave a toothy grin.  

           “People would probably still remember me.”  I spun around and soon I was in the outfit I had for Halloween.  I suppose now it was a clown form just like Pennywise’s. Having it on me this way was so different.  It felt like it could be part of my skin.  I knew I could rip my clothes off easily but just as quickly I could will it back on.  This time I made my skin much paler.  “I should have a name for when I introduce myself.”  I posed in a thoughtful look.  “Oh!  I got it. Penelope!  Penelope the Dancing Clown.”  I looked up at Pennywise and giggled. “Pennywise and Penelope the Dancing Clowns!”

           “That’s perfect little one.”  He chuckled and pulled me in close.  “How did you sleep?”

           “Fairly well.  I’m not used to sleeping for so long.  I don’t really remember having any dreams. It was just peaceful.  It sort of felt like I wasn’t here but drifting somewhere.”  I wrapped my arms around him.

           “Good.  It seems your body has taken my Deadlights well. You’re able to do so much so quickly and easily.  I think you’ll catch on rather well.”  His hand brushed through my hair, along my neck, and finally his finger landing under my chin.  He leaned in, giving me a tender kiss.  “Let’s get someone to eat.”

           For a couple hours we wondered around Derry in the storm drains.  Derry hadn’t seemed to change much.  I never expected it to be a town that would change drastically anyways. We watched as the humans walked by, going about their day.  Pennywise had locked his eyes onto a child, a boy at twelve years old.  Throughout the day he had scared him with bugs.  The kid had a huge fear of bugs, mostly those that could fly.  Even though I knew that in a couple of hours I’d be most likely eating the kid I couldn’t help to laugh as I watched him get terrified of a swarm of cockroaches flying at him.

           That’s when I noticed the smell.  Oh god that smell.  It was so overpowered and delectable.  I could feel myself drooling and my stomach only growled more.  I would growl back at it but with that smell stuck in my nostrils it was so hard to not go after him.  Pennywise saw the look in my eyes and would have to hold me back, telling me to wait, telling me it would be worth it.  I’d give a reluctant groan and hide back in the shadows to watch and learn. Soon enough Pennywise was chasing the kid and one of his friends down in the sewer.  I was instructed to follow behind, mostly to watch but if I had to make sure they didn’t get away.  The kids made a turn down a tunnel and I heard Pennywise’s shrieking laughter and then the crunching of bone.  I turned down the tunnel and saw the kids on the ground screaming.  One was missing a leg.  Pennywise looked back at me, giving me a smirk and a hand gesture to the boy we had been chasing before.

           “Romantic dinner for two.”  He lunged at the boys’ friend, beginning to devour him piece by piece.  

           The original boy stared in horror, trying to limp away but it appeared he had broken his ankle.  I couldn’t ignore the smell anymore or the hunger inside me.  I don’t remember feeling my teeth turn into sharp rows of fangs or me pinning the poor boy to the wall.  All I could hear was his screaming then gurgling then finally just the noise of bones crunching and flesh tearing.  I stepped back, looking down at what was left of him. Just his shoes, clothes, and some undesirable bits I didn’t want to eat.  I stared down at my claws that were now turning back into gloved hands.  I didn’t know how to feel.  I knew I had to eat someone to survive.  Pennywise came up behind me, resting a hand on my side and the other on my shoulder.

          “You alright little one?”  He sounded concerned.

          “I’m…”  I had so many thoughts running through my head. “I think I’m okay.  I’ll get used to it in time.”  I turned to face Pennywise.

          “You have a lot to learn but don’t worry,” He grinned at me, “You have a master monster as a mate.”

           I giggled and held onto him for a few minutes. We made our way through the sewers and decided to see how the home had held up for the years we had been gone. Surprisingly, all the locks were still in place.  Everyone in town must have still feared the home.  It felt good to walk through it again.  I stood in a bathroom in front of the mirror.  Slowly I changed back into my human look.  It was so odd to see myself.  I should have aged some but I still looked as young as I did before we went to sleep.  I hadn’t aged a day.  I heard Pennywise come down the hallway so I changed back into the clown form.  Pennywise came up behind me, admiring the both of us.

          “Let’s explore the rest of the town my little monster.”  He leaned down to kiss my cheek.

          We left the home, hand in hand.  There was more to see and he had so much more to show me. There was still such an odd feeling in me after my first eating but I was certain that after a while it would go away.  After all, I wasn’t a human anymore.  I was a monster now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Monsters

           I had decided to clean up the house, maybe move some things in there for the time we’d be awake. He still had a lot to learn about humans and now that he wouldn’t be alone learning in human form he would look less out of place.  Thankfully I got the house back in working order and we had been both cleaning it up. I was unpacking the living room and found my vinyl records and player.  I decided to put on the classical music records as I started dusting.  Pennywise had arrived home, groceries in hand.  He always looked so nice in his human form. I know he didn’t like it that much but he wasn’t the best at cleaning.  

           “So, why are we purchasing food when you know it doesn’t do anything for us?”  He walked by, turning back to his clown form.

           “So, we don’t look out of place.  I told you that already.”  I rolled my eyes and heard him putting things away.  “Besides we can still enjoy the taste.”  He came back into the living room, enjoying the music.  I smiled at him, setting the duster down. “Pennywise, do you know how to waltz?”  I walked up to him.

           “I don’t.” He looked down at me and raised an eyebrow.

           “I’ll show you.”  I placed his hand on my hip and took the other in my hand.  “Just follow my lead.”

           It took him a couple of tries but eventually he got it.  He even got the timing to the music and soon we were waltzing, him twirling me occasionally. It was a bit funny with our height difference but we made do.  I’m not sure how long we danced for but eventually the record ended.  He didn’t seem to care though as he wanted to keep going. Soon though we were both hungry and decided to see if the kissing bridge had any pesky teenagers.

           “Tonight, I’ve decided is going to be different.”  He looked at me.  I had changed into my clown disguise as he was talking. “You need to learn how to use your Deadlight.”  He pointed to two teenagers, a couple, on the bridge.  “We’ll eat one and the other we’ll take to the pile.  Head there now and I’ll have them both there soon.”  I nodded and he dove out of the bush, beginning the scaring process.  I made my way to the sewers and waited.

           It was almost two hours later when Pennywise came in, dragging the two people behind him.  He dropped them in front of me and sat down next to one.  I didn’t see the man breathing but the woman was still alive.  Fear still smelt fresh and it was mouthwatering even though she was unconscious.

           “Come sit with me and we’ll eat while we wait for her to wake up.”  He patted next to him with a toothy grin.  I sat next to him and we both began to eat.  I still felt off, maybe a little troubled but I pushed the thought through my head.  After a while the woman began to move, mumbling out the man’s name.  “She’s all yours.  Just do what I do.”  Pennywise gestured with the man’s now separated hand.

           “Mike?”  She mumbled louder this time and I crawled over to her.

           “Oh, Mike’s not here anymore.  You just missed him.”  I couldn’t help but to let out a giggle.

           “Where,” She sat up some and stared at me and let out a scream.  She saw Pennywise behind me, eating parts of her boyfriend. “What the hell!?

           “Oh, don’t worry about him.”  I stood up, gripping onto her by the neck, “Don’t worry about yourself either.  Just relax.”

           Next, I felt my mouth and then my head splitting open.  I could feel the rows of teeth inside come through as it opened.  I felt her squirming against my iron like grip but then she had stopped.  I could still see somehow as she became zombie like.  Brain dead in a way with her eyes glazed over.  Slowly she came free from my grip, going up towards the others around the tower.  My face came back together and I watched her ascend upwards.  One of my hands went to my face, lightly touching it in several places as I stared at her.  

           “That was beautifully done.”  Pennywise’s voice broke the silence.  I turned around and he was using the guys severed hands to clap.  I couldn’t help but to giggle as I sat down next to him. “You’re a natural my little monster.”  He grinned at me, offering me a hand.

           “That felt so odd.” I took the hand and started to eat it.

           “You’ll get used to it in time.”  Once we finished our meal he stood up, “Let’s go back home.”  He held out his hand, helping me up.

           As we walked back home, eventually changing into our human forms I could feel this odd feeling inside me.  It wasn’t like the feeling of eating humans or the feeling of getting used to something. Something within me was feeling vastly different.  I couldn’t tell if it was good or bad.  It almost felt instinctual.  Animal like. Like something was calling for something.  I just couldn’t pinpoint it yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Monsters

           Days after using my Deadlight I still couldn’t shake this odd feeling.  I didn’t know if I should have asked Pennywise about it.  He was so happy, stress free even, to finally have a mate.  I didn’t want to burden him with anything.  One night though I woke up to him, yellow piercing eyes staring down at me. I wiggled away a little bit.  The bed in the bedroom was more like a smaller nest that was in the lair.  He thought it was a good idea at the time when he decided to put the room together.

           “You smell,” He sniffed down my face and neck, “vastly different.”  He loomed over me, still taking in deep whiffs.  “It’s….” his tongue slipped out of his mouth.  It wasn’t his usual tongue in this form.  It was long.  Nearly a foot. “It’s delectable.”

           “Penny dear, calm down.” I tried to back away more but I had hit the wall.  That feeling inside me that had been building up for nearly a week was now screaming at me.  That’s when it clicked.  My eyes widened.  The desire to mate, to breed.  He could smell it and he was changing.

           “I’ve had an odd feeling since we’ve woken up.” One of his claws dragged across my sleep shirt, easily tearing it off.  His hand travelled to my shorts and ripping them off along with my underwear.  “You need to be bred.” He growled out, locking his eyes with mine.

           I looked down.  I was in my human form but something was different.  I could feel that I no longer had control of the human form of my lower region.  On my abdomen were small spikes facing downward, in a V-shape.  My skin around them was a greenish hue.  Pennywise’s hand went to my clit and I could tell the lips were much more swollen.  I moaned as he started to rub it gently and I could see that the lips were now a reddish-purple hue.  My head slowly started to lean back as I indulged in the pleasure.  Everything was so sensitive.  I hadn’t even noticed my hands had turned to claws until I heard the tearing of blankets when I grabbed onto them.  

           Then the ripping of silk. My head snapped back forward and Pennywise had ripped his pantaloons off.  His cock was drastically different.  Around his cock were small spikes, just like mine.  His cock was even different.  It was that same reddish-purple hue as I was and seemed to be more tentacle like as it could move on its own.  What was really different were the two tentacles that seemed to slither and weave through the spikes.  They were a deep dark purple color.  Slowly they removed themselves, seeming to come from elsewhere inside him.  They were a couple feet in length and they flicked threw the air.  As soon as they had unraveled they wrapped around my legs tightly.  

           “Penny-” My words got cut off from a growl from him.  

           He wasn’t there anymore.  This had never happened to him before and he got lost inside himself.  I could feel the same thing happening to me.  The animalistic side in me was only screaming louder and louder as his cock got closer to my entrance.  I felt the remnants of the human parts of me fighting, scared of what was going to happen but they couldn’t hold out any longer as his cock slid inside me.  A high-pitched chirp, almost like a purr, came from my throat as he grabbed onto me and I held onto him.  His eyes looked hungry and glowing.  I could see the reflection of mine on his pale skin, a vibrant purple hue.  The tentacles wrapped higher up on my thighs.  In a way our actions synced.  His mouth latched onto my shoulder and mine bit into his.  I hadn’t even noticed my fangs coming through.  He let out a loud groan which was quickly buried in his growls.  His thrusting was so rapid.  If I was still human my hips would have shattered from the force he was thrusting at. My chirping turned into growls. His hands gripped onto my wrists, pulling my arms upward to pin them down.  His claws were digging deep into my wrists so much that I swear he was about to puncture through.  I felt his bite letting go and he glared deep into my eyes.

          What scared me the most was watching his mouth open and begin to unfurl.  I didn’t know what he was doing or what his Deadlights now would do to me.  But then my own mouth began to do the same without me willing it to.  After both our mouths were open they locked together.  I couldn’t really tell what was going on, but I could feel an extreme warmth and could hear the muffling of the screaming from the people we’ve both made float.  This connection didn’t last long as shortly after we came apart and our mouths reformed back.  His thrusting hadn’t missed a beat the entire time.

           I could feel my climax coming and so could he. His cock moved more vigorously as he thrusted.  The tentacles slid higher up onto my thighs so his thrusts became shorter but still as powerful.  He let go of my wrists and held onto me tightly.  His growls were becoming roars.  I couldn’t hold back the loud chirps that had mixed into my pleasured screams.  With my climax my claws dug into him and I let out my own inhuman roar as my body convulsed under his.  His tentacles gripped onto my upper thigh to where he could no longer thrust as he let out a terrifying roar, his cock pumping his cum deep inside me.  

           I nuzzled my face to his chest, waiting for him to come back.  With each heavy pant there was a growl.  I could tell he was coming around though.  He was beginning to mumble but it was still hard to make out.  My hands had changed back and I was running them along his back to soothe him.  The last thing to change on him was the tentacles that had wrapped around my thighs. I felt them unwind and he slowly pulled out from me.  My body was back to normal and finally so was he.

           “Are…are you alright?”  He looked down at me, looking over me.

           “I’m fine.  I promise.”  I placed a hand gently on his cheek.  “Besides you always loved to leave marks.”  I giggled and smiled.

           “That’s not what I mean.”  He stared right into my eyes. “I don’t know what will happen. You’re the first alien mate I’ve had. I’m not sure what will happen if you bare a child.”

           “We’ll figure it out when and if we get there.” I pulled his face down, kissing him softly.

          “You do realize it won’t be a normal child? It’ll be what we are.  What I am.”  I couldn’t help but to get upset, almost angry at this.  He sat up a little after seeing my facial expression change from content to mad.

          “Yes Pennywise, I do.  I know what I signed up for.  I made the choice to change.  I made it because I love you and just the thought of not having you in my life was more painful than anything I have ever had to deal with.”  I took in a deep breath to calm myself. “If we do have a child then we’ll just expand the hunting grounds.  There’s towns next to Derry.”  My expression changed back to soft and gentle.  My thumb rubbed the side of his temple.  “I’m well aware we are monsters.  I know I’m still adjusting to this new life.  I have you though and that’s good enough for me.”  I pulled him tight to me, running my hand to his hair. He wrapped his arms around me.

          “You’re right.”  He let out a sigh and he held onto me.  After moving us to a new spot on the nest we settled back down.  “I hope I didn’t hurt you though.  I don’t remember what happened.”

          “You were actually more tame than usual.” I chuckled and gave him a tired smile. “Let’s get back to sleep.”

           “I’ll have to make up for it next time.”  He chuckled, flashing a toothy smirk.  “Good night little monster.”  He gave me a peck on my forehead and soon we were back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Monsters

          Pennywise was a bit more clingy than usual the days following his animal like episode.  Even during hunting, he wanted us to do it together.  As in we both lure in at the same time.  With me being like him now it was much easier to communicate. We didn’t need to say words.  Not even mentally.  I’m not quite sure how to explain but it’s like how your muscles know to move before you do.  One day, we had been walking through the water drains when we heard the voice of a child. I poked my head through and there was a little girl, about eight years old.

         “Hello there Mary.” I twirled my hips a bit so they would jingle.

         “H-Hello.”  The small girl poked her head down to my level.  “I’m looking for my puppy.  Have you seen him?”

         “I think I have.  At least I’ve heard him.”  My acting had gotten better over the days and she was believing every single word.

         “Why are you down there, Miss?”  She tilted her head to the side.

         “I’m a Mrs.!  My name is Penelope!” I giggled and Pennywise came up to next to me. “And this is my husband, Pennywise.”  I looked over at him as he beamed a fun filled smile. “We’re Pennywise and Penelope the Dancing Clowns.”  We both moved so our bells jingled.

         “How’d ya get there?” She scooted closer.  She didn’t smell too much of fear.  Her curiosity was getting the better of her.

         “Our little circus got blown away in the storm from the other day.  We got blown away with it.”  Pennywise chimed in.  I could smell the hunger from him and saw his eyes shift.  I tapped my foot onto his and he seemed to snap out of it, beaming a smile at me. “We’re just trying to find our way out.”  He smiled at the little girl.  

         “A circus!”  She exclaimed. “I love the circus!”

         “Would you like to come see the circus little Mary?” Pennywise was trying to hold his drool back.

         “I would but I got to find my puppy first.” She replied sadly.  I frowned a little and stepped closer to the drain.

         “Have a balloon then.” I brought my hand from around me and in my hand was a single red balloon.  She seemed to hesitate while slowly reaching for it. “Go on dear. Take it.”

          When her hand got farther into the drain Pennywise grabbed her arm in a flash, yanking her down into the sewer.  He yanked with such force that she flew into the wall, her arm ripping from its socket.  She hit the wall with a loud crack and when her body fell to the ground there was an indent in the wall.  Pennywise was eager to feed but I was hesitant.  I was hungry but my head was filled with too many thoughts.  He noticed as I stood there and raised an eyebrow at me.

         “Are you alright my little monster?” He sat cross legged.

         “I’m not sure.” I took in a deep breath and turned around. “I need to go for a walk.  Clear my head.”

         Before he could stop me I had teleported myself to the river in my human form.  I sat down at the base of a pine tree close to the river and watched the water flow through the rocks.  Fireflies were flying around, lighting up, and the night time animals were making their usual noises.  I knew he’d be upset at me when I got back home but for now I needed something calming to clear my head.  I leaned my head back onto the wood and stared up at the stars.

         “Up there, somewhere through the stars and past that void of space, is my new home.  Somewhere there’s more creatures like him and I.”  I shut my eyes and let out a heavy sigh. “Maybe this planet will soon be full of creatures like us.” I rested my hand on my lower abdomen.  

        It had been some time since the night we had mated.  Sure, we’ve had sex since then but that night was different.  I had been feeling different.  Inside me felt different, no matter what form I was taking.  Was I with child?  Was it just one or was it many?  I had seen the eggs down in the lair but that was when he was in his almost actual form.  I was in my human form when and if this child was conceived.  Does that mean it would be born as a human baby but learn how to change later?  I had so many questions that I knew neither of us could answer.  I let out a loud sigh, bringing my legs up and resting my arms on my knees.  I lifted my head back up to look at the river and sat there for I’m not sure how long. Eventually Pennywise found me.

         “I’ve been so worried about you!” He shouted and got onto his knees in front of me, pinning me to the tree.

         “I’ve been fine.  I’m not a weak little human anymore.” My heart raced a bit as I looked at him.

         “You know you can come to me.  What’s wrong?” His eyes darted along my face, searching for something.

          “Just,” My hands rested on my lower abdomen again. “worried about this since neither of us have answers.”

         His hands slid down from my shoulder to underneath my hands.  His face immediately lit up, a wide excited grin.  In a smooth motion he picked me up in a way so his ear would be at my lower abdomen.  He slid me down to where my head was level with his.  There was such a wide grin on his face that I thought his face would split from happiness.

         “My little monster won’t be the littlest anymore.” He spun around and buried his face in my neck.

         “Are you able to tell how far along I am?” I raised an eyebrow at him.

         “No, just feel that it’s life force is there. How long are humans usually pregnant for?” He sat down on the ground with me sitting on his lap facing him.

         “Usually nine months.” I wrapped my legs around his waist and through the space between his back and the tree.  His eyes went a bit wide.

         “That’s a short time for a species.  Though,” He paused as he thought, “since you aren’t part of the species, or really of this universe anymore, it may be different. You may produce an egg and it’ll hatch when ready.  Or you’ll give birth to a baby that will need to be put into a cocoon shortly after for some period of time.  I have some empty ones down in the lair so if it comes to that we’ll be ready.” He held me as close as he could, resting my head on his shoulder.

         I wasn’t sure what to say so I just rested my head, closing my eyes.  My body had grown tired from today’s events and he could tell after I had briefly fallen asleep on him.  He chuckled as he picked me up and walked us through the sewers.  Looking up at him as he carried me I could see the happiness just radiating off his face.  He was smiling and his eyes were the brightest blue I had seen on him.  I don’t know what will happen in the months to come but I knew I wasn’t alone for it.  We have each other.  Before I fell back asleep I mumbled out a soft ‘I love you’ and I could hear him purring out ‘I love you too’ just as I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Monsters

           We had woken up in the fall and we both knew Halloween was coming up.  Both of us had decided that we’d make costumes since most of the town was terrified of the two clowns terrifying the streets now.  While it would have been fun and entertaining to scare everyone, we had no interest in being arrested for whatever reason.  We found ourselves in our human forms at a thrift store just browsing to throw a costume together.  I had made my way over to the wedding gowns and decided on being a sort of zombie bride.  Pennywise had picked a black suit and would be a vampire.  He was admiring one of the dresses I had thought about.

           “So when are we getting married?”  He said looking over at me.

           “What do you mean?” I raised an eyebrow at him a bit shocked.  He walked over to me and lifted my hand up that had the ring on my finger.

           “We have been engaged for some time.  Don’t you think it’s time we actually got married?” He pulled me in close to him staring into my eyes. “I know it’s a human thing but I’ve sat in enough to know I wouldn’t mind having one myself.” His mouth curved into a toothy grin

           I looked at the ring on my finger.  I knew he had been confused when he gave it to me.  Had I said yes in a way?  I mean we were already bound together as monsters.  When I was still human I knew that someday I wanted to get married be it in a church or by a river.  I could feel the blush forming on my cheeks as I began to giggle and hold him tightly.

           “We’ll have it in the summer.” I wrapped my arms around his neck. “Have it by the river at sunset. Then we’ll go munch on someone after covering them in frosting as our cake.” I chuckled and gave him a passionate kiss.

           “Sounds good to me my little monster.  Now hurry up and get your costume.”  His hands slid down my body to grab my butt tightly for a brief moment. “I want to sit at the diner and observe people.”

           After I picked a basic white dress and some accessories we went down to our favorite diner.  I noticed the waitress was being a little too friendly with him and I could feel the anger welling up inside me.

           “So what can I get the handsome man and his guest?” She chimed.  My eye twitched.

           “Just some water for now.”  Pennywise wasn’t paying attention as he flipped through the menu.

           “His fiancé,” I wiggled my hand at her, “will have a water as well with the chicken soup.”  I fought back my fangs as I gave a friendly smile.  She wrote it down and walked away. “Do you not pay attention or just don’t know when people hit on you?”  I looked over at him with an eyebrow raised.

           “I know they do.  I have been around a while.” He shrugged and he looked at me.  He saw the anger in my eyes and my eyes flashing colors every time I blinked. “Little one you need to calm down.  I’m yours and you’re mine.  She’s a pathetic little pest.”  He took my hand in mine and gently rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb.

           “Here you go handsome.” She set down his water gently in front of him.  

           When she put my water down she almost spilled it on me as well as my soup.  I refused to make eye contact as I know they were that vibrant purple.  I heard her giggle as she walked away.  Pennywise was looking around at the other people, reading them, studying in a way.  That’s when I noticed the waitress going into the restroom.

            “I’ll be right back darling.” I stood up and headed to the bathroom.

           She was the only one in there.  Silently, I locked the door and waited for her to come out of the stall.  When she did I had her pinned to the wall with a clawed hand around her neck.  She was squirming and cussing at me.  I gave her a quick glimpse of my teeth and she shut up quickly.

           “When it’s made clear that something isn’t yours,” I gave a brief tight squeeze, “especially someone, I would suggest you just stick to smiling.  If you keep pushing my buttons,” I slid my thumb to under her jaw so the claw would dig into her skin, “I’ll make you float.  Understand?”

           “Y-Yes.  I’m sorry.” She whimpered and gulped.

           “Good.  I’m glad we could have this civilized chat.” I let go of her neck and lightly tapped her cheek with my regular hand.  I turned, walked out of the bathroom and sat back at the table with Pennywise.

          “You threatened her didn’t you?” He looked over at me from watching some people walk by.

         “Just some advice.” I shrugged as he gave me a serious look.  A couple seconds later we both let out loud laughs at the same time.

         “Oh goodness.”  He wiped a tear from his eye.  “You are a perfect little monster.”

         The rest of the time at the diner went well. The girl barely made eye contact with either of us any time she had to come over.  I left a decent sized tip when we left and decided to walk to the river after bringing our things to the house.  When he knew he was out of sight he turned back into his clown form.  With our hands intertwined we wondered through the woods.

         “Penny, we need to start expanding the grounds soon.” My free hand rested on my lower abdomen.

         “Will you be alright by yourself?” He looked over at me.  “It’s going to take me some time to do what I’ve done here.”

         “Yeah.”  I smiled sweetly over at him. “I think I can manage it.  Besides I learned from the master monster.”  We both let out a chuckle and with our stomachs rumbling for actual food we went out for a hunt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Monsters

         Pennywise had decided to leave the day after Halloween so he could try to get the town under his control as soon as possible.  I stood with Pennywise at the well in the basement.  We were wrapped up in a hug.

         “I’ll try to visit as often as I can.  I’d take you with me but someone needs to terrorize Derry while I’m away.”  He chuckled as he gave me kisses on my forehead.

         “I’ll try to make you proud.”  I giggled as I looked up at him.

         “You already have.  Many times over.”  He leaned down, kissing me.  “If you need anything come and find me.”

         “I will.  Be careful.  I know you’re a big scary monster but I still worry about you at times.”  My heart ached at the thought of him being gone for so long but it needed to be done.

         “I’ll be fine.  I am a monster after all.”  He posed in a flex with his claws out and we both laughed.  “And you little one,” he got onto one of his knees and crouched a little so he was level with my lower abdomen, “be good for mama.  Dad’s gotta put bacon on the table.”  He let out another laugh and then placed a kiss on my stomach.  

         It still amazed and amused me at times with how gentle he could be.  He was cooing and speaking sweetly to whatever was growing inside me.  One of his hands was gently rubbing over my stomach and I could feel my eyes tear up as all the emotions were building up.  He looked up at me when he smelled them.

         “Are you alright my monster?”  He stood up and rested his hands on my shoulders.

“Yeah.  I’m fine.” I hugged him tightly.  “You’re just so excited and it’s so wonderful to see.” I nuzzled my face into him.  “I never thought I’d be this happy.”

         “I don’t think you’d ever thought you’d fall in love with a creature from another dimension and turn into one yourself.” He let out a low chuckle as one of his hands went to the back of my head.

         “You are definitely right.”  I giggled and looked up at him.  “I’m so glad I did though.  I love you.”  I didn’t want him to go but I knew it was time for him to go.

         “I love you too my monster.”  He gave me one last tender kiss and then descended into the well.

         Days turned to weeks.  Weeks turned to months.  I kept myself busy around the house, playing human when I had to go into town, and honing my trickster skills during my hunts.  Pennywise’s visits were always short but we cherished the time we could.  He would tell me how progress was going, coo at my belly, and plowing me into the bed before having to leave.  Whenever I’d sit outside on the back porch I’d think back to the first time he saw the baby bump forming.  He picked me up and had spun me around, laughing joyously, giving me tender kisses all over my face.  As my hand rested on the bump I could feel the soft kicks the baby was giving now all I could think of was how he’d react.  As the sun set I relaxed into bed, drifting to a peaceful sleep.  Or so I thought.  That night I had been plagued with a nightmare, flashes of people being attacked.

         I woke up in a scream and breathing heavy. That’s when I realized it wasn’t a dream.  I was in the sewers by the junk pile and littered around me were the clean bones of several people.  I had actually attacked those people.   I had been hunting regularly and Pennywise would even bring me some people just to make sure I ate enough for the little one and I.  Panic set in as I didn’t know what form I had attacked them in or who any of these people were.  I needed to find Pennywise.  Quickly, I made it back to the house, seeing it was only midnight, and drove over to the town where I knew he was.  I parked the car some place safe and began to walk around the town.  Whenever I’d pass a drain I’d whisper his name, trying to make sure no one saw me.  Finally, when I was some place with no one around he dropped down from a tree.

         “What are you doing here?  Are you alright?”  He looked me over.  He could smell the panic and fear that was on me.

          “I… I attacked people.  Accept I didn’t know I did.  I-I blacked out.”  My words were starting to get shaky and he grabbed onto me.

         “Do you know who?”  He pulled me closer to him.

         “N-No I don’t.  I don’t k-know what form I was in.”  I was shaking now even as he held me tight to him.  “What if it happens again?”

         “Calm down.  Take a deep breath.”  His hands began to gently rub my back.  “You have to relax for you and the baby.”

         “I don’t know what to do….”  I pressed my forehead against his chest.

         “Relax is what you’ll do.  I’ll be here in the day time and whenever you go to sleep I’ll come back home to make sure you’re both safe.”  He picked me up and took me to the car.  

         I was still so scared as we drove back to the house.  I’m not sure who had gone missing.  I couldn’t remember what form I had taken.  Granted, the effect that was over Derry would make nearly all the people forget. The fear was still there though. I’d try to bring up that he needed to expand but he wasn’t having any of it.  He’d growl back that my safety was more important, that our child was more important.  I didn’t want to anger him so I let it slide.  We pulled up to the house and he carried me inside even though I said I could walk.  I could tell he just wanted to hold me in any way, comfort me.  Once we got the to the bedroom he laid me down and sat beside me.

         “I have a surprise for you.”  I smiled tiredly at him.

         “Ohhh what might that be?”  He gave a snide grin and I rolled my eyes.  I grabbed his hand and placed it on my belly. Shortly after I felt the baby kick and so did he.  His eyes lit up and he chuckled.  “What a feisty little one already.  Don’t beat up mama too much.  Have to be nice to her.”  He stared lovingly at the bump, rubbing his thumb along my skin.  I don’t remember when I fell asleep but I remember him cooing and giggling to himself as he felt the baby kick his hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Monsters

          Despite Pennywise having to watch me at night he had managed to get a strong holding on the next town over.  He even expanded the lair underneath so we’d have an easier time traveling between places. The bump on my belly grew bit by bit as the months went on.  Pennywise was so fascinated the bigger it got.  He thought it was hilarious how I would waddle at times.  My hunger had increased so I was thankful for how quick he had accomplished things.  Especially through my dramatic mood swings.  There would be times I couldn’t even go to town because I would have such a hard time controlling the monstrous parts of me when I would get particularly moody.  Most days I’d spend outside on the back porch just so I wouldn’t go absolutely crazy. Today I had been relaxing after doing some minor house work as I watched the sun set.  Pennywise was laid out on a short brick wall a couple feet away from me. I had so many thoughts running through my head as the time came closer and closer of the baby being born.  

           “Penny, how do you think the baby will come out?”  I looked over at him and he got a thoughtful look on his face.

           “May eat through you. May come out like a human baby. If it does eat through you it’s going to hurt a lot but you’ll live.”  He looked over at me and my eyes had widened.  “I promise if it comes to that I’ll make sure to grab the baby as soon as possible to put into a cocoon.”

           “That’s…”  I leaned back a little in my chair. “comforting I suppose.”

           “I do have some good news though.”  He hopped up from where he was and walked over to me.  I peered up at him with a raised eyebrow.  “Your devilishly clever and good looking fiancé has all the things ready to go for our little ceremony by the river.”  He leaned down with a cheesy smirk on his face.

           “I know you already know this but you’re the absolute best.”  I gave him a kiss and giggled.  “Seriously though.  You’ve done so much for us.”  I rested a hand on the side of his head and gently rubbed his cheek with my thumb, looking at him lovingly.

           “A monsters got to do what a monsters got to do.”  He chuckled as he sat on his knees and resting his head on my stomach.  “I may have no clue what I’m doing but I’ll do anything for our little family.”  He laughed as the baby kicked his head a few times.  “Such a feisty little monster.  You’re going to be just like your daddy.”

           “I just realized we don’t have any names picked out.”  I let out a laugh.  “With everything going on I hadn’t even thought of that.”

           “That slipped my mind too.  Hm.” He propped his elbows on my thighs and put a finger under his chin to pose in a thoughtful look.  “We do still have some time.  I’m sure I can hunt down a baby name book when I get a meal soon. We can go through and pick out a couple that we can choose when the wee monster pops out.”

           “I just honestly hope it comes out looking human at first.  Imagine a baby with tentacle arms.”  We both let out a laugh.

           “It’s time for you to rest darling.  Baby says it’s bed time.  Besides you need some sleep before our tiny wedding tomorrow.”  Pennywise stood up and we headed into the house.  

            I hated having to rest but with so much energy going to the little creature growing inside me I was so exhausted by evening time.  Luckily, Pennywise had only had to restrain me only a handful of times since the first time I had blacked out.  I always felt horrible whenever I came around.  He would be covered in claw marks and have chunks of flesh missing. He’d always laugh it off though. Thankfully tonight was a calm night. I was relieved to see him sitting there with every bit of him still attached.

           “I’ll leave you to get ready.  I’ll see you soon my monster.”  He stood up, twisting his spine to pop it.

            “I’ll see you soon.”  I smiled sweetly as he vanished.  

            After I had gotten dressed in a white dress and done my makeup I appeared behind a large tree.  I could overhear Pennywise mumbling to himself about how perfect he wanted this to be.  I heard him kicking a stick, yelling at it that it was in the way.  I couldn’t help but giggle and give away I was there. After a minute I came out from behind the tree.  There stood a preacher who seemed to be in a sort of trance.  Next to him was Pennywise.  His outfit looked more clean and crisp than I had seen it before.  His ruffles were even more puffed out than usual. I made my way to stand next to him. For being around so long and doing so many things, he looked so nervous.  I was too but the calming sound of the river and wind through the trees was helping.  The preacher began to go through the usual ramble but more in a robotic voice.  He looked over at Pennywise to address him after we turned to face one another.

            “Do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health until death do you part?”  The preachers glazed eyes never blinked as he spoke.

            “I do.”  He held onto my hands gently.

            “Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health until death do you part?” The preacher turned to look at me.

            “I do.”  Pennywise slipped rings from one of his ruffles and slipped one onto my finger and I slipped the other onto his.

            “I now pronounce you husband and wife.  You may now kiss the bride.”  The preachers’ arms slumped to his side as he began to wander off.

            “Gladly.”  He placed a hand on the back of my head and we kissed passionately.  “Let’s go get some ‘cake’.”  He laughed after he put air quotes after mockingly saying cake. We left the river, hand in hand after I had turned into my clown form.   Despite all the stress and worries from all the months of hard work everything felt peaceful.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Monsters

         As it grew closer to the baby being born I would stay in the lair instead of the house.  My hunger only grew worse.  Eventually, I never left the lair.  Until I knew I wouldn’t feast on every single human I came across it was best I put myself away.  During the past week I had demanded more blankets, pillows, and a couple of mattresses which Pennywise obliged.  Most times he’d be out hunting but when he was with me he’d help me arrange a comfortable nesting area.  After tossing some pillows among everything else we laid out to enjoy our work.  He was propped up against a pile of blankets and I laid against him.  His fingers were running along my stomach.

         “You’re going to pop soon.”  His face nuzzled into my neck.

         “And we still haven’t picked any names.”  I giggled softly feeling his breath tickling my skin.

         “Well,” I felt him reach around behind him and then bring a book along with a pen to the front of me, “Let’s get looking, shall we?” He opened the book and we began to flip through.  

         We were only going to pick a human form name and once the baby had grown up enough they would pick the other names for its different forms.  After some time, we had decided on Zachery or Elizabeth.  Pennywise had been particular on avoiding certain names, mumbling about how annoying the Losers Club had been.  I didn’t know what he was talking about, so I just rolled my eyes.  For the rest of the evening we watched my stomach move around, cooing at it, and snacking on some bits of some poor human being.

         Days later I woke up in the middle of the night in utter pain.  All I could do was scream and hear them echo throughout the nest.  Pennywise was trying to see what was wrong but I was moving around too much.  Everything in me shrieked in pain.  My screams turned into animalist howls as my body wanted to transform to compensate for the pain.  Claws tore through my fingers as I dug them into the blankets underneath me.  

         “Breathing. Do the breathing!”  Pennywise shouted, trying to be helpful.

        “Fuck the breathing!”  I barely managed to snarl out.

        Soon I felt something wet.  Not what I imagined as I looked down.  My entire stomach was covered in blood and was leaking more.  I could see a small set of claws shredding through me.  I had sunk my own claws in others abdomen but seeing it on myself made me panic.  I started to hyperventilate and snarling in fear that I couldn’t get a hold of. Pennywise was doing his best to try to get me to calm down as he restrained me as comfortably as he could. The last thing I heard before blacking out was the shrieking of something small and Pennywise telling me to hang in there.

        I don’t remember how long I had been out for. I know when I came to Pennywise was cradling me in his arms just like when he had transformed me.  I peered down at my abdomen to see that I was just in a bra and shorts.  My stomach was scarred but it had healed.  Pennywise grabbed onto me tightly once he knew I was awake and helped me stand up.

         “You’ve been out for quite some time my monster.” His arms wrapped around me and I held onto him.  My legs still felt odd but it was nice to stand.

         “Is the baby alright?”  I looked up at him with worry.

         “Little Zachery is going to be just fine.  He really tore into you.”  He walked me over to the cocoons on the wall to where Zachery was.  He was asleep, curled up in whatever goop was inside.

         “My little baby boy.”  I reached out and rested my hand on the casing.  “You were worth all that pain.”  I smiled up at Pennywise who was beaming with pride and glee.

        “He’s handsome just like his daddy.”  Pennywise chuckled, pulling me closer to him.  I looked back at Zachery.  He still had his claws out.  Occasionally, he would kick and claw at the gel.

         “How long does he have to be in there?”  I wanted nothing more than to hold my child but I had the feeling it was going to be a while.

         “When we wake up again from our rest he’ll have grown some.  He’ll be able to come out shortly afterwards.”  Pennywise leaned over and kissed the side of my head on the temple. “I know it’s a long time my monster but time flies quickly when you’re floating.”

          “Yeah, you’re right.” My hand left the cocoon as I let out a soft chuckle.  “Our little monster.  Get some rest sweetheart.  Mommy and daddy will be awake for a while longer but soon we’ll all be resting.”

          “Let’s get you something to eat little one.  You must be famished.”  Pennywise guided me out of the lair and we walked into the house so I could get a shirt on.

           Since I had been out for so long Pennywise had me hang back so I wouldn’t go crazed once I smelled the smallest amount of fear.  He managed to grab three people just in case I was incredibly hungry.  Which I was.  I easily devoured through two of them which was enough for me at the moment. While we sat against the wall of the sewer drain, munching away, Pennywise kept giving me concerned looks. Eventually, I couldn’t ignore it anymore.

          “What’s up?  You’ve been giving me a look all day.”  I wiped my mouth on the back of my hand, leaving a trail of drool and blood.

          “I’ve been thinking,” blood colored drool dripped from his lip, “if this is the only child you want us to have I’d understand.  Watching you go through what you did and not being able to help you frustrated me so terribly.  I could smell the fear and pain from you.  It,” he looked down at the ground, “It scared me.  Then you were unconscious for so long.  Months.  I was so worried you weren’t going to come back at times.”

         “Pennywise,” I set down the piece of meat on top of the corpse in front of us, “this is our first child.  We had no idea what to prepare for or what to do.”  I moved over so I sat in front of him.  “Perhaps our breeding season isn’t often.  Maybe it is.  This is something we’ll both learn from and get through together.”  I rested my arms on his shoulder and put my forehead against his.  “I’ll gladly have children still.  Besides, I always wanted a big family.”  I giggled and soon so did he.

         “Once again my monster, you’re right.”  He tossed the piece of meat to the side and soon enough had me straddling him.  “I’ve missed you so much my demented sweet.” His lips began to peck down my neck to my shoulder.

          “I’ve missed you too. It’s no fun floating without you.” I moved my hair to the side and I let out a soft growl as I felt his teeth beginning to trace my skin as he tried to find the best place to bite.

         It wasn’t long until my clothes were torn off and he had me on my back with his mouth placed firmly on my entrance.  My whimpers and moans echoed throughout the sewer but I didn’t care.  The feeling of his tongue massaging my insides was the only thing on my mind.  After a powerful orgasm that temporarily left me breathless he made his way to loom over me. It had been so long since the last time we had sex that he was such in a rush.  He didn’t take time in waiting for me to get used to his size again as he quickly began to thrust inside me.  I bit into him to muffle my screams.  Oh, how I had missed the taste of his blood.  Without missing a thrust, he was standing, one hand gripping my ass and the other on the back of my head.  I gripped onto his top and leaned into his hand.  The only thing I could hear was our pleasured grunts, growls, and moans. I felt the familiar feeling of an orgasm about to build up and rip through me.  The way his face began to snarl I could tell he was close to his. With a few last thrusts he slammed me down onto his hip and we both orgasmed.  Even after mine I felt his cock twitch inside me.

          “I’m feeling a bit energetic and feisty.”  He had that devious fang filled grin on his face and I giggled between my panting.

          “Let’s get home first. Then you can ravage me some more.” He lifted me up some and he slipped himself back into his pantaloons.

           Since I was without clothes now he carried me in his arms back home.  We had some time to make up for and we were both eager to be all over one another now that we had some food in us.  Once we got to the bedroom back at the house he gently laid me down and began to kiss me tenderly.  When he paused to look down at me a sweet smile grew over his face.

          “I love you, my monster.” His hand rested on my cheek and his thumb rubbed along it gently.  “You and our little monster down below.”

          “I love you too Pennywise.”  My hands traveled up to the back of his head.  “and our little monster family.”  

          After several days we finally curled up together in the nest below in the lair before we would go out on another hunt.  We had decided to spread the grounds to another town so soon we would begin on that. After another year and half awake we found ourselves ready for our long rest.  Before falling asleep, Pennywise pulled me tight to him and I heard him mumble to himself just before drifting to sleep:

                                    “Monsters, our little family.”


End file.
